Des mots de mes nuits
by Ocee
Summary: 1-Ron et les limites de son amour 2-Le cadeau d'Arthur 3-Le jardin des Malefoy 4-Les archives de Poudlard 5-Ron et du... mordant ? 6-EOM, un sigle coquin inconnu de Ron ou... 7-Une douce torture dont Harry se serait bien passé humour débile&drabbles
1. Comme un poisson dans l'eau

**Note** : Les textes regroupés dans ce recueil sont écrits dans le cadre des nuits d'HPF. Le principe ? Un thème donné pour nous inspirer un texte, une heure pour le rédiger ! Et ça s'enchaîne de 21h00 à 4h00 du matin…

**Titre** : Comme un poisson dans l'eau…  
><strong>Thème<strong> : poisson (22h-23h)  
><strong>Fandom<strong> : HP (disclaimer : personnages et univers appartiennent bien évidemment à J.K. Rowling et je ne touche pas une seule petite noise pour l'écriture de cette fiction )  
><strong>Nombre de mots<strong> : 547  
><strong>Personnages<strong> : Ron Weasley (et les Granger)  
><strong>Rating<strong> : tout public

* * *

><p><strong>Comme un poisson dans l'eau...<strong>

Ron aimait Hermione, c'était un fait. Et quand on aime quelqu'un, on cherche à lui faire plaisir, c'est normal. Et Ron était ravi de faire plaisir à Hermione : en lui écrivant les lettres les plus longues qu'il ait jamais rédigées quand elle était à Poudlard pour sa septième année (Merlin ! ce qu'il avait pu se creuser la tête pour celles-là ! heureusement que son vieil exemplaire des _Douze moyens infaillibles pour séduire les sorcières_ proposait des modèles type de lettres, des plus douces aux plus enflammées), en lui achetant des fleurs quand ils se retrouvaient à Pré-au-Lard (… quand il y pensait), en lui préparant un bon repas en amoureux quand elle lui rendait visite pendant les vacances (… et qu'il revenait du Terrier avec les provisions copieusement cuisinées par Molly), en l'approuvant quand elle entamait un discours enflammé sur la condition des Elfes de maison ou tout autre créature magique opprimée (oui, toujours l'approuver ! ça, il avait appris à en connaître les avantages), etc.

C'était indéniable, Ron était un homme amoureux.

Cependant, il devait reconnaître qu'à ce moment précis, il s'interrogeait sur les limites des actions à accomplir pour manifester cet état de fait.

Rencontrer les parents d'Hermione en étant officiellement son petit ami, c'était tout naturel. Et, même s'il avait eu un trac presque aussi paralysant que pour son premier match de Quidditch, il n'avait pu qu'être flatté et rassuré qu'elle estime leur relation assez sérieuse pour cela (en effet, les _Douze moyens infaillibles…_ l'avaient mis en garde sur le fait que les filles étaient parfois moins enclines à présenter leur prétendant à leurs parents – mais le guide avait omis d'en préciser la raison et Ron avait vite compris pourquoi lorsque Mr Granger lui avait fait subir un interrogatoire digne du Magenmagot… inutile d'en rajouter au stress déjà présent et risquer de décliner l'invitation, c'était le plus sûr moyen d'être mis à l'amende par sa bien-aimée).

Ron avait donc rencontré les parents d'Hermione et, depuis, les tourtereaux partageaient régulièrement leurs dimanches entre le Terrier et la maison des Granger. C'était bien normal. Et Ron n'avait pas à se plaindre. Une fois la charmante interview de Mr Granger effectuée, ce dernier s'était toujours montré très amical avec lui. Inutile de parler de Mrs Granger, elle l'adorait littéralement et ne se lassait pas de ses récits sur le monde magique et ses propres exploits.

Le problème – qui n'en était pas vraiment un, soyons honnête – c'était que les parents d'Hermione étaient Moldus. Ron les adorait, vraiment, et celui qui, en Angleterre, ne savait pas qu'il avait été élevé dans le respect des non-sorciers était… eh bien, il n'était pas sorcier ! Mais voilà, puisque l'on a parlé d'honnêteté, il fallait bien l'avouer : les Moldus étaient quand même parfois cinglés !

Alors, il avait beau aimer Hermione et ses parents, là, Ron n'en pouvait plus et il n'attendait qu'une chose : que ce dimanche se termine. Parce qu'attendre des heures assis sur un petit siège bancal, en plein soleil, avec un bob ridicule, dans le silence le plus total et en tenant dans les mains une baguette qui n'avait rien de magique… c'était vraiment au-dessus de ses forces.

Non, sincèrement, il les adorait, mais jamais plus il n'irait à la pêche avec Mr Granger.

* * *

><p>Alors, ce petit délire ?<p>

Pour la première nuit, les deux prochains textes seront également humoristiques, le dernier bien moins mais c'est un drabble comme celui qui le précédera donc une logique de regroupement est conservée. Par la suite, je publierai probablement d'autres textes qui auront cette logique si j'en écris (soit drabble, soit humour loufoque).


	2. Le cadeau d'Arthur

**Titre** : Le cadeau d'Arthur  
><strong>Thème<strong> : odeur (23h-24h)  
><strong>Fandom<strong> : HP (disclaimer : personnages et univers appartiennent bien évidemment à J.K. Rowling et je ne touche pas une seule petite noise pour l'écriture de cette fiction )  
><strong>Nombre de mots<strong> : 167 (pas eu le temps de le transformer en drabble, le mot "odeur" ne m'inspirait pas du tout :S)  
><strong>Personnages<strong> : Arthur et Molly Weasley  
><strong>Rating<strong> : tout public (attention, ce texte est encore plus loufoque que le précédent XD vous êtes prévenus pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le second degré ;D)

* * *

><p><strong>Le cadeau d'Arthur<strong>

Arthur Weasley adorait les Moldus, tout le monde le savait.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de les trouver ingénieux, bourrés d'imagination et de talent alors qu'ils étaient dépourvus de pouvoirs magiques. Aussi, était-il ravi que son fils soit tombé amoureux d'une enfant de Moldus. Les visites chez les Granger étaient pour lui l'occasion rêvée de découvrir de nouvelles inventions originales.

Ce jour-là, il avait été tellement ébahi par ce que Mrs Granger lui avait montré qu'il avait instantanément pensé à sa femme. Ne serait-ce pas un cadeau idéal pour qu'elle reconnaisse enfin le génie de ces chers Moldus ? Fier de sa trouvaille, c'est ainsi qu'il lui avait offert ce produit miracle. Molly n'avait cependant pas aussi bien réagi qu'il l'avait espéré. D'abord interloquée, elle avait fini par l'asperger férocement en le suivant dans toute la maison et en criant qu'il lui faisait perdre son temps.

Pourtant, il avait sincèrement cru qu'elle apprécierait ce flacon. Pour lui, ça avait vraiment quelque chose de magique ce Febreze !


	3. Le jardin des Malefoy

**Le jardin des Malefoy**

**Thème** : Jardin (3h-4h)  
><strong>Fandom<strong> : HP (disclaimer : personnages et univers appartiennent bien évidemment à J.K. Rowling et je ne touche pas une seule petite noise pour l'écriture de cette fiction )  
><strong>Nombre de mots<strong> : 100 mots (deuxième drabble de la soirée)  
><strong>Personnages<strong> : Drago Malefoy (et sa femme)  
><strong>Rating<strong> : tout public

* * *

><p>On dit souvent que le jardin d'une personne représente sa personnalité. Des haies taillées au millimètre près, des allées bien droites, des parterres délimités et des fleurs plantées à égale distance ne pouvaient ainsi qu'avoir été imaginés par un esprit sérieux, soucieux des règles et de l'apparence, rigoureux... – qui a dit étroit ? –… bref, quelqu'un de mature et réfléchi, quelqu'un comme lui, pensait Drago. Aussi, quand sa femme lui présenta, enthousiaste, leur nouveau jardin… manqua-t-il de s'étouffer. Pourquoi, par Morgane, avait-elle fait tailler des arbustes à leur image, installer des statues d'angelots rondouillards et… une cage à Boursouflets ?<p> 


	4. Les archives de Poudlard

**Les archives de Poudlard**

**Thème** : Poussière (24h-1h)  
><strong>Fandom<strong> : HP (disclaimer : personnages et univers appartiennent bien évidemment à J.K. Rowling et je ne touche pas une seule petite noise pour l'écriture de cette fiction )  
><strong>Nombre de mots<strong> : j'ai réussi à passer de 132 à 100 mots, c'est un drabble !  
><strong>Personnage(s)<strong> : Irma Pince  
><strong>Rating<strong> : tout public

**Note** (pour ceux qui me connaîtraient : ceci n'a strictement rien d'autobiographique, j'aime toujours travailler dans les archives – qui ne sont d'ailleurs pas que des vieux papiers poussiéreux – et je n'ai jamais voulu exercer ce métier pour l'amour de l'histoire ^^)

* * *

><p>À ses débuts, Irma Pince n'était pas la femme acariâtre redoutée des élèves de Poudlard. Passionnée de lecture et d'histoire, elle avait choisi de devenir archiviste-bibliothécaire. Quel métier plus noble pour elle, qui chérissait livres et papier ? Mais voilà, à force de devoir se justifier – maudits incultes qui voulaient confier son emploi aux elfes de maison ! – et de voir ces gamins insolents dégrader ses précieux ouvrages, colère et aigreur s'étaient insinuées en elle. Et elle les détestait pour cela car, chaque soir, seule dans sa salle d'archives, elle ressentait leur dédain derrière chaque étagère, lui gâchant son plaisir.<p>

* * *

><p>Voilà, c'est fini pour la première nuit d'HPF, la prochaine a lieu le 17 septembre...<p> 


	5. Mordant

**Mordant**

**Note** : texte écrit dans le cadre des nuits d'HPF. Le principe ? Un thème donné pour nous inspirer un texte, une heure pour le rédiger ! Et ça s'enchaîne de 21h00 à 4h00 du matin…

**Thème** : morsure (23h-24h)  
><strong>Fandom<strong> : HP (disclaimer : personnages et univers appartiennent bien évidemment à J.K. Rowling et je ne touche pas une seule petite noise pour l'écriture de cette fiction )  
><strong>Nombre de mots<strong> : 102 mots d'après Word  
><strong>Personnages<strong> : Ron & co  
><strong>Rating<strong> : tout public

* * *

><p>Ron n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il regardait son index, bouche bée. Hermione entra dans la pièce et, étonnée, lui demanda ce qu'il avait.<p>

- Elle… elle m'a mordu ! s'étrangla-t-il à moitié.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, voyons.

- Mais si, regarde ! Je lui disais que maman faisait travailler papa comme un elf…

Trop tard ! Sa femme émit un léger ricanement moqueur puis se pencha sur leur fille :

- C'est bien ma Rose, continue à punir papa dès qu'il dit des bêtises. Mais à défaut d'épines, attends d'avoir des dents, ça n'en sera que plus mordant !

* * *

><p>En espérant que ce petit texte vous aura amusé...<p> 


	6. EOM

**EOM**

**Résumé** : L'EOM ? Un sigle coquin inconnu de Ron ou...

**Thème** : enlèvement (24h-1h)  
><strong>Fandom<strong> : HP (disclaimer : personnages et univers appartiennent bien évidemment à J.K. Rowling et je ne touche pas une seule petite noise pour l'écriture de cette fiction )  
><strong>Nombre de mots<strong> : 108 d'après Word  
><strong>Personnage<strong> : Ron  
><strong>Rating<strong> : - 12

* * *

><p>« N'oublie pas l'EOM aujourd'hui ! Je t'aime, à ce soir ».<p>

Perplexe, Ron relut le mot laissé par Hermione.

« L'EOM ». De quoi pouvait-elle bien parler ?

Ils avaient l'habitude d'employer des sigles pour parler de thèmes… interdits aux oreilles et yeux innocents de Rose et Hugo. Mais celui-ci ne lui disait vraiment rien. Après plusieurs essais, il se demanda si… non, quand même pas le sort d'Érection Outrageusement Mirobolante ? Alors que cette simple pensée commençait à agir, Hugo lui offrit une bonne douche froide en montrant la fenêtre et en criant « Camion ! Camion ! » L'Enlèvement des Ordures Ménagères n'avait rien d'érotique.

* * *

><p>Oui, je sais, encore un délire débile ! Un autre suivra très bientôt :)<p> 


	7. Douce torture

**Douce torture**

* * *

><p>Note : texte écrit dans le cadre des nuits d'HPF. Le principe ? Un thème donné pour nous inspirer un texte, une heure pour le rédiger ! Et ça s'enchaîne de 21h00 à 4h00 du matin…<p>

Résumé : Harry se serait bien passé de cette douce torture…  
>Thème : douillet (22h-23h)<br>Fandom : HP (disclaimer : personnages et univers appartiennent bien évidemment à J.K. Rowling et je ne touche pas une seule petite noise pour l'écriture de cette fiction )  
>Nombre de mots : 100 mots sans la ponctuation (je ne comprendrais jamais le compteur Word XD)<br>Personnages : Potter family  
>Rating : tout public<p>

RàR : merci beaucoup Solne ! J'avoue ne pas être fondue des drabbles moi non plus... sauf quand ils rentrent dans la catégorie humour :D

* * *

><p>- Aïe ! Mais fais… aïeuh ! Tu veux ma mort ou quoi-aaaah !<p>

- Chut !

Harry, soulagé que la torture cesse un instant déchanta bien vite lorsqu'il vit les grands yeux apeurés de ses fils apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Papa, tu… tu vas mourir ? s'enquit Albus, des sanglots dans la voix.

- Quoi ? Bien sûr que non ! Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser… ?

Ginny ne put retenir un éclat de rire.

- Soyez sans crainte mes trésors, Papa est très douillet mais il survivra à son épilation du dos, il a vu pire, n'est-ce pas chéri ? dit-elle en tapotant malicieusement la zone endolorie.

* * *

><p>Voilà pour mes petits délires de la 3e nuit d'HPF. En attendant la suivante, n'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour sur mon autre série de drabbles humoristiques (Nom d'un surnom !), ça vous indiquera le chemin pour découvrir tout un tas d'autres drabbles fendards écrits pour un défi sur HPF ;D<p> 


End file.
